Katie Knight's TOP SECRET Personal Diary
by BTRHortenseWINS
Summary: When Kendall gave his little sister a last-minute birthday gift in the form of a diary, he didn't expect her to actually write in it. Follow Katie Knight throughout the seasons of Big Time Rush in her own point of view, and see how she really feels about Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, her family, friends, enemies, and more.
1. Journals 1-6

[Katie's journal is filled to the brim with entries. The journal itself is pink, with fuzzy lining; obviously meant for a little girl. There's extra paper stuck inside some of the pages]

* * *

Journal #1—January 6th, 2009

Kendall gave me this diary for my birthday. It's reeaaallly girly. It's really pink with hearts and stars decorating it…he admitted to me later that he forgot it was my birthday, and picked this up last minute.

I'm not mad at him, though! We just moved out here to Los Angeles, and it's been pretty crazy. Some fat old man wanted Kendall to be a singer! It was really weird, 'cuz I've always thought James was a better singer than Kendall, but apparently Gustavo hates James.

No one was expecting Gustavo(and that lady he was with—I forgot her name)to find our house just to ask Kendall to sign a record label. Kendall said no, which was kinda stupid, because if he became famous, he'd be really rich and have a ton of money. And that's awesome! I'd sign a recording contract if I were asked!

I'm not a good singer, though. Not like Kendall. And definitely not like James. I think James was mad at Kendall because Gustavo didn't ask him for a recording contract instead. But he and Carlos and Logan convinced Kendall to call that old guy back and accept the record deal…but, in a massive plot twist, Kendall was able to actually convince him to let them be a boyband! All four of them!

We had to leave for Los Angeles that very day! When Kendall came home with the news, he and I had to start packing while mom called the parents of Kendall's friends. They all said that they couldn't just move to Los Angeles like we could, and agreed to let my mom be everyone's guardian while we're there. Ms. Mitchell even volunteered to keep our house clean while we're away! That was nice of her. She and Logan are both neat freaks, so I bet our house will be super clean when we get back.

It's our second day in Los Angeles, and it's been pretty fun! At least it was fun, at first. I had closed off part of the pool and put up a sign that said "VIP Section". I charged everyone 10 dollars for entry. I made so much money…until my mom caught me. She made me return the money, and grounded me. Boo.  
[There's a small drawing of an angry Katie with her tongue sticking out]

Since I'm stuck in my super disgusting hasn't-been-cleaned-in-years room, I've decided to write in this journal to pass the time. I might as well use my big brother's gift, even though I don't really like it that much. He said he'll make it up to me though, I told him it was okay. He and his friends are being overworked by that mean old man Gustavo. I haven't talked to Gustavo, but I've heard him yelling. And people who yell aren't that nice. My mom yells sometimes, but only when she's really really mad. When she yells though, it's usually at my brother and his dumb friends. They tend to make tons of crazy plans to solve their problems, but those plans usually end up with them in even_ more_ trouble.

I don't know why he hangs out with them. James only cares about his looks while Carlos is really weird(and obsessed with corndogs!). I guess Logan's pretty normal, but he talks about a lot of science-y things sometimes and I don't really understand any of that.

…and I have to live with them from now on. At least until Friday, unless they can convince Gustavo's boss that their boy band will be a hit. I don't think "boy band boot camp" or whatever they called it is going too well, though I hope we get to stay. This place is filled with rich people, and rich people are sososo dumb! I bet I can make a lot of money off of them…but only if my mom isn't there to bust me!

* * *

Journal #2-January 10th, 2009

[A drawing of Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos take up half the page. There are streamers everywhere, and Kendall is holding a trophy that says '#1 Boyband']

Yay! We get to stay in Los Angeles! They performed for Gustavo's boss Griffin, and he loved it!

Mom took us all out to eat in celebration. We've been having breakfast, lunch, and dinner in that stupid and dusty apartment for days, and I was getting tired of it. We all were, I think. None of us like the apartment at all. Mom says we can't move to a better one because we're living something called a 'stipend'? I still don't really understand what that means, even after I asked Logan(He used big words again. Why would you describe a big word with even bigger words?). But I think it means we get like, a weekly allowance to live on, and so we can't afford to move to a better apartment. It sucks.

We went to a burger place, since burgers are my favorite. Even though we were supposed to be celebrating the band(Named Big Time Rush. I don't know why they named it that.), everyone was sort of guilty for forgetting about my birthday. Even James was guilty! Which I thought was strange, since it's not like he and I ever talk or anything…he didn't even know how old I was. I'm 10, thank you very much.

Dinner was really fun. The burger place had corndogs, and Carlos ate like a million of them. Because of that, the bill was really big! I hope our weekly stipend is enormous, because Carlos just might eat us out of all of our money.

When we came home, mom told me to have fun this weekend, because I have to start school this Monday. School's fine, I guess, but my brother and his friends hate school. Even Logan. Logan says that he loves learning, but he thinks the school system is corrupted and we should learn based on our interests and goals or something. I don't really get what he was trying to say. If we only learned based on our interests, Kendall would have six full hours of hockey every single day, and he'd graduate school without knowing what 2+2 is!

I'm not really excited for school at all. My brother is going to be busy at work this weekend, so I'll be by myself. There aren't many kids my age around here, just a bunch of teenagers. Maybe I'll talk to Tyler, if he's not running away from his mom. It's weird, he likes acting but hates going to auditions.

* * *

Journal #3—January 17th, 2010

APARTMENT 2J LOOKS TOTALLY AWESOME NOW!

Kendall and his friends got sooo sick and tired of our awful apartment that they secretly switched location of their music video to our apartment. So the stage builders transformed our dump into something super awesome!

They even got the super mean Jennifers to help them out. I met them over the weekend when I was trying to hang out with Tyler(he's okay, but I don't think we're gonna be best friends or anything), and they were sooo stuck-up and rude to everyone. No one at the Palm Woods were famous, but the Jennifers have booked the most gigs overall. The blonde Jennifer models, the brunette one is sings/dances, and the other one is an actress. I only know this because they kept gloating about their past jobs to everyone at the pool. Tyler told me that they tended to ignore us younger kids, so I guess I can ignore them too…they're still annoying brats, though…I don't know why my brother goes ga-ga over them. His dumb friends all love those girls as well, which confuses me. Logan told me that I didn't understand "teen love", and maybe he's right.

I think Logan has a not-so-secret admirer. Her name's Camille, I recognize her from that TV show I love to watch—The Magic Middle School! It's so cool to see her and other people I recognized from things I like.

…The brunette Jennifer once recorded a song for The Magic Middle School. It was featured in their prom dance episode, and I used to love it. Now that I know how mean she is, I don't think I can listen to that song anymore.

The boys and I are now watching TV in our newly decorated(and clean!) living room. I started writing in this without thinking, and James made fun of me for keeping a diary…stupid, mean James. He and the Jennifers should date. Kendall got him to stop making fun of me, though. He told me that James used to keep a diary as well when they were my age. Haha! James got red like a tomato. He shut up after that.

Maybe Gustavo isn't as mean as I thought he was. He had the kitchen and bathroom updated with the best appliances, and he made our rooms look totally new and cool. My new bed is so comfy.

I have my own room. It's smaller than everyone else's. I guess Gustavo knew there was a little girl in that room, and he thought "girls must like pink!" or something, because my walls are light pink, and so is my bed. I even have a pink vanity, but I think I should give that to James. He'd use it more.

My carpet is white, and there's a big heart-shaped rug on the floor. I'm not _that_ girly, but this room is still 100% better than the one I had before, so I won't complain...much.

Today's the first day I talked to Gustavo's assistant Kelly. She seems really nice. Why is she working for such a loudmouth?

My mom just reminded us to do our homework for school tomorrow. Logan and I have already done ours, so we get to stay and watch TV!

I go to school at the Palm Woods, and so does my brother, and they have a special hallway just filled with classrooms! I'm not in Tyler's class, though, apparently he started school early, and then skipped a grade. So, he's an 11 year old in the 9th grade. I wonder how it's like to be an 11 year old in high school. Someone should make a show out of that; I'd watch it.

Since the Palm Woods is mostly older teens, they have two classrooms for 9th and 10th graders, three classrooms for 11th and 12th graders, one 5th-8th grade class(I'm with middle schoolers! It's sort of strange…), and no K-4th grade class. Anyone under the 5th grade has to get their own tutor or go to a public school. Tyler's in my brother's class.

He's so lucky! I want to be in his class! Their teacher, Miss Collins, is really nice. I wish she were my teacher. My teacher is a meanie. Her name is Mrs. Chisdak. Even her name sounds mean. She's actually a new teacher, the old one got promoted, I think. She hates me, especially. I don't know why. When she called attendance, she asked me if I was related to Kendall, and when I said that I was, she told me that Kendall and his friends ruined her tutoring career, and that they got her in a lot of trouble. I didn't understand what she was talking about; she spent like 5 minutes ranting about it. She said that Kendall gave her a car? That makes no sense, Kendall doesn't have a car!

Most of my classmates seemed frightened of her. She's really strict and gets mad at us for everything! She did random bag searches, and found a Nintendo DS in boy named Kyle's bag. She took it from him, and wouldn't give it back to him until the school day was over. He wasn't even playing it! It was zipped up in a pocket! I don't like her that much.

At least school here is only four hours long, plus lunch. There's only 12 of us, so I guess we don't need a full six hours like what I had back in Minnesota.

We ate lunch in the Palm Woods park. Kyle sat with me because I was new, which was pretty nice of him. He's not in the 5th grade like me, he's a 6th grader. He said there was only one other 5th grader in our class, but she was sick, so she wasn't in class(Wait, so I guess that means there's 13 of us instead of 12?). Her name's Annaleigh; Kyle said she was really nice, but was super shy because of the fact that she was the only 10 year old in the Palm Woods. He said he'll introduce me to her once she gets better.

Kyle told me that wanted to be a singer, but pre-teen singers aren't exactly popular, so he's doing acting right now. He wants to get a show on the Disney Channel because they like turning every actor they can get their hands on into singers, so he says that's probably his best shot.

He sort of reminded me of James, because they're both brunettes with hazel eyes, and they both want to be famous singers. But Kyle's been nicer to me in these past two days of school than James has ever been to me in my entire life. I still don't know why Kendall's friends with him.

* * *

Journal #4-January 18th, 2010

Mom's on my case for "not having any friends". She says I spend too much time on the computer. I think she's just jealous that I understand the stock market better than she does.

I talk to Tyler sometimes, and most of my classmates are alright(there's this girl and boy in there that suck up to the teacher sooo much. And since the teacher hates me, they hate me too.), but I guess I've never hung out with anyone.

I don't really mind. I'm perfectly fine with watching the news, stock market, and watching Varsity Vampire. It's a super cool musical about high school vampires who want to play basketball, but they're in an all-werewolf school, so they're not allowed. The guy who plays the main vampire is alright, but my favorite is the one playing the lead werewolf. His name's Jett Stetson. [The rest of the page is filled with a drawing of Jett and Katie, with a big heart around the two]

My mom found this girl who claims to be 11. And I say "claims" because she has _wrinkles_. 11 year old girls do not have wrinkles. And if she were 11, she'd be in my class. She isn't! The only classmate I haven't met yet is Annaleigh 'cuz she has the flu, and this girl isn't her. She says her name is Molly, and my mom wants us to play together. Eh, I don't think so! She's creepy.

I've spent most of the day hiding from Molly. Mom says to not judge people, but she's the one who thinks the maintenance man is an axe maniac!

One good thing that came out of today was that I got to meet one of the characters from the Magic Middle School! He used to be one of the main characters in it, but he left for some reason. I didn't recognize him at first because he played a nerdy character, but in real life he's apparently some hardcore rapper? Kendall refused to let me talk to him. He told me that "Wayne Wayne" was a jerk who was trying to replace one of them in the band. I joked and said that Logan should be replaced, but Logan didn't like my joke so much.

Mom just clobbered the maintenance man with a frying pan. I hope we don't get sued.

Oh, and I turned on the news, and we saw Molly! She stole mom's rental van. She's actually an adult criminal. Yeah, mom wanted me to play with a _criminal_. Mom gave me extra dessert for dinner before calling the police about her car.

I have to go do homework. I didn't finish last night's, so Mrs. Chisdak got really mad at me and made me stay inside for lunch. I'm not the only one who didn't do their homework, but I'm always the only one she punishes for some reason…

* * *

Journal #5—January 20th, 2010

I have to do a stupid school assignment on "someone I admire". I picked Kendall, but Mrs. Chisdak said I couldn't use my brother because he wouldn't ever amount to anything.

Mrs. Chisdak=worst teacher ever.

I asked Kendall if he knew who she was, and he thought the name seemed familiar, but he doesn't think he knows her. My classroom is at the end of the hall while his is at the beginning, so I don't think he's ever seen her…I don't know what Mrs. Chisdak's problem is, but she just makes me so mad! But if I ever say anything back to her, I get into even more trouble. So I have to stay quiet.

Almost every day during lunch, her two butt-kissing students come by to make fun of me. Their names are Annie and Andy, and I'm pretty sure they're related to the Jennifers. Annie looks sort of like the brunette Jennifer while Andy looks like he could be related to the curly-haired one.

We had the last two hours of the school day off so we could research our projects. There's a computer room, and most of us went in there. But since I'd rather not be in the same room as Annie and Andy, I decided that I should do my report on someone as far away from those two brats as possible…and then it hit me: I should do a report on Gustavo Rocque! I don't have to research anything, and I don't have to spend any more time near those two bullies for the rest of the day!

Gustavo sucks. He's written a horrible song and it's making my ears hurt with pain. And when I told him this, he got mad. Well, it's the truth!

Apparently he also can't get any of the boys to come in for work. He'd get Kelly to do it, but she's in the hospital with James. I wonder what happened? I hope they're okay.

My mom took Gustavo, Freight Train(he's a bodyguard), and I out for ice cream! When we got back to the Palm Woods, we found Kendall, Logan, and Carlos singing for a girl.

They made Gustavo's bad song sound pretty good, actually! I was really surprised. They sped it up really fast, and made his dumb song into something enjoyable.

The best part though was when everyone found out that the girl they were chasing after already had a boyfriend.

They still became friends with her, though. Her, Camille, and some of the other Palm Woods people got put into the music video for the new song!

They made James film the song despite the fact that he still had his allergic reaction. That was sort of mean; his allergy was painful to even look at.

* * *

Journal #6—January 28th, 2010

Haha! I got an A on my report! Even though Mrs. Chisdak hates me, she can't deny a good report when she sees one.

And more good news! Annaleigh came back to class today.  
Bad news: She looks like the blonde Jennifer!  
Worse news: It's true! Annie, Andy, and Annaleigh are related to the Jennifer's!  
Great news: Annaleigh is actually really nice!  
Terrible news: She's also really shy. She won't talk to anyone.

Kyle introduced us during lunch, and told her about how I'm also a 5th grader as well. We talked for a while(And by "we", I mean it was mainly Kyle and I talking while Annaleigh listened), and through what little she did say, she did seem pretty nice.

Andy and Annie had to ruin everything, of course. They came by and took Annaleigh from us, saying that she didn't need to hang out with "such losers". And we couldn't say or do anything back, because if we did, we'd be the ones in trouble! Mrs. Chisdak was literally 10 feet away from us; she heard everything but didn't do anything.

Our teacher's been picking on Kyle more as well now that we've become friends. I told him that he didn't need to hang out with me, because I could tell that being singled out in class was bothering him. He said that he liked being friends with me, and that he could handle a mean teacher and a couple of bullies just fine. He's really nice.

Kendall and I spent time together after school today. I told him about how my teacher wouldn't let me do my report on him, and he was flattered of the fact that I admired him. As if he didn't already know! I didn't tell him about how mean some of the people were, though. I don't want him to be worried about me, especially with his big job offer. I barely get to see him that much due to the fact that he's at work nearly all the time.

Camille also popped out of nowhere to ask us if we knew where Logan was. I think she's stalking him.

I asked Kendall if he still liked that blonde girl I saw him, Carlos, and Logan singing to. He wouldn't answer me, but his face was redder than a firetruck!

* * *

**Xx**

**Well, there you go! First chapter of many. I already have most of the season written out, so there shouldn't be too long of a wait between chapters. Feel free to hit me with a frying pan if I take too long, however! Please review, if you please :) It would fill me with warm fuzzies :3. **


	2. Journals 7-11

Journal #7—February 5th, 2010

Kendall and his friends got to mansion-sit! It was for Gustavo, but still! An actual mansion! I wanted to tag along, but my mom caught me and sent me home with her. Darn.

I went to the pool, but I found Annaleigh, Andy and Annie with their sisters. The Jennifers were sunbathing at one table while their siblings were drinking smoothies at another. I left the pool before they could see me, and went back home.

Annaleigh's pretty nice, so I don't understand why she could be friends with Andy and Annie. It's sort of like how I don't understand why Kendall is friends with such a jerk like James. Annie and Andy usually make Annaleigh be with them all the time, but sometimes I talk to her during lunch. She says that the other two are nice to her, it's just that they're rude to everyone else. I wouldn't want to be friends with someone who bullies people, even if they were nice to me!

Oh, Kendall just called mom. He says that they've completely messed up the mansion, and that they need help to clean it back up.

Alright, mom and I are in the van now(the police found her rental and locked Molly up!), she's going waaay over the speed limit…

Mom's been a little crazy tonight. She's been moping all evening about how Kendall was "growing up so fast", and that she'd eventually have no one to take care of. I reminded her that I'd be living with her for at least 8 more years, but she said I didn't count because I've always been able to handle everything on my own.

Yeah…I guess…

* * *

Journal #8—February 10th, 2010

I just realized that it's been a little over a month since we've first moved to the Palm Woods. I miss home, just a little. But with Kendall here, I'm not very homesick at all! I wish he'd have more time to spend with me, though, like he used to when we were back in Minnesota. But, I gotta remember that he's training to become a future popstar now. I can't have him be worried about the fact that I miss him or anything; he needs to focus on his work.

Kendall asked me why I write in here, since I didn't really seem like the diary-keeping type. I said that, since he gave this to me as a gift, I might as well use it. He told me that I didn't have to write in here, especially since it was a last-minute gift. He said that he still felt bad about the fact that he forgot about my birthday.

This is why I can't tell him about what's going on in school…with Mrs. Chisdak, Annie, and Andy. He's still worried that I hate his gift, and it's been a month since my birthday! I keep telling him that I actually liked his gift—despite its girlyness. It's actually pretty fun to write in here, especially after a bad day.

I didn't tell him the last part, though.

I have to go. Carlos wants to jump from the second story balcony into the pool again, and we have to stop him.

* * *

Journal #9—February 14th, 2010 ~~Valentine's Day~~

It's Valentine's Day! And it sucks. Kendall's out, trying to find a date for mom(he does this every year), Logan keeps finding cards from a "secret admirer" and set out to try and figure out who keeps sending them(I'm pretty sure it's Camille), and mom's buying groceries from the store.

This leaves me with Carlos and James. They're babysitting me. Carlos said that they're being paid in toys…sigh.

They offered to take me to the pool, or the park, but I declined. I don't want Annie or Andy catching me with babysitters! They'll laugh me out of town.

I don't even know why I need babysitters, I've walked around the Palm Woods on my own before!

Carlos warmed up corndogs for lunch. I don't like corndogs, but I've never told him that. I don't think James likes them, either. He's a healthy eater. But Carlos shuns those who dislike corndogs, so whatever. We ate them.

Jo came by, and asked if Kendall was there. James said he wasn't, and asked about her boyfriend, who lives in North Carolina. She said that she was going to call him later, because North Carolina was three hours behind California. So he'd still be in bed right now.

I corrected her—California's the one that's three hours behind North Carolina. It was like, 3 PM over there.

She turned red at this, and quickly said "Oh, I guess I better call him!", and then quickly left.

I think something fishy is going on.  
[There's a small drawing of a fish with eyelashes and hair. Text underneath it says "JO'S SMELLING FISHY"]

Oh well, not my problem.

I convinced Carlos and James to let me watch Varsity Vampire when I saw that it was playing on Nickelodeon. James started teasing me, saying that everything on that channel was made for babies, but Carlos got offended. Turns out he liked Varsity Vampire as well! He stormed off, and locked himself in his and James's room. James spent the entire movie trying to apologize to Carlos.

Poor Carlos. James can be such a jerk. At least I got to watch the movie in peace, though.

Oh hey, I just realized something. Dak Zevon sounds a lot like James when he sings.

Weiiirrrdddd.

* * *

Journal #10—February 15th, 2010

WOOOOAHHHH!

TODAY IN SCHOOL, KYLE, ANNALEIGH, AND I WERE TALKING(WELL ANNALEIGH WASN'T REALLY TALKING BUT STILL) ABOUT WHAT WE DID ON VALENTINE'S DAY, AND I TOLD THEM THAT I WATCHED VARISTY VAMPIRE, AND THEN KYLE WAS LIKE "Oh yeah, did you know that they're making a Varisty Vampire 2? I auditioned for the role of Jett Stetson's half vampire, half werewolf little brother" AND I WAS LIKE "No, way!" I WAS TRYING TO KEEP MY COOL HERE, BUT INTERNALLY I WAS SCREAMING. THAT'S SO COOL!

KYLE WAS TALKING ABOUT HOW IT'D BE GREAT TO GET THAT ROLE BECAUSE JETT'S WEREWOLF/VAMPIRE BROTHER HAS A SMALL SOLO PIECE OR SOMETHING I WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION BECAUSE WOW JETT STETSON HE'S MY MOST FAVORITE ACTOR EVER!

BUT THEN

But then

BUT THEN!

THE BEST PART!

ANNALEIGH SAID HER FRIEND'S SISTER(Brunette Jennifer I guess?) WAS GONNA SING ON ONE OF THE TRACKS AND THAT SHE, some other characters I don't care about, AND DAK ZEVON WERE GONNA BE RECORDING AT ROCQUE RECORDS NEXT WEEK!

I KNOW WHERE ROCQUE RECORDS IS!

Dak Zevon! He's not my favorite, but he's still pretty awesome!

I need to meet him…somehow…

Gahh! Yes! My mom says she'll sneak me into Rocque Records next week after she drops the boys off. Best mom ever award! [A drawing of a trophy fills the rest of the page]

* * *

Journal #11—February 18th, 2010  
[The page is dotted with mud and dirt stains]

I was just relaxing in the Palm Woods park, reading a book I borrowed from Logan called _The Economy and YOU!_ when those An brats decided to show up and ruin my day. Seriously, don't they have anything better to do other than to terrorize me? I even asked them this, and Annie was like, "We're just making sure the _new_ _kid_ knew her place around here."

Andy then took my book from me, and flipped through it, saying that he was surprised that a "nobody from a hick town" could read. I told him that I wasn't from a hick town; I lived in Minneapolis! The largest city in Minnesota!

I tried getting my book back from Andy, but he was a 7th grader, so he was bigger than me. However, growing up with an older brother and his three older friends gave me enough fighting skills to beat even a kid with a lifelong of karate classes!

I tackled him to the ground. I didn't punch him or anything, I just wanted my book back. Annie just stood by, frozen, not doing anything to help her so-called friend.

I kept yelling at Andy to let go of my book, but he wouldn't. We were wrestling on the grass, screaming at each other to give up.

I don't know how much time passed, but eventually I was pulled off of Andy by a teenager. At first, I thought Annie found their sisters or something, but turns out that the person who stopped the fight was the girl Kendall liked! She was with Annaleigh, who was holding three smoothies and had an overflow of snacks in her arms.

Annie immediately started whining to the girl, Jo, that I had attacked Andy out of nowhere. That was a total lie! Andy told Jo that I kept punching him, which wasn't true. I thought about punching him, yes, I always think about punching the An brats when I'm near them, but I didn't punch or kick him at all just now!

I yelled at them to shut up. That they were the ones who stole my book in the first place!

We started arguing, but Jo got between us and told us all to be quiet. She said that she saw everything. Absolutely everything. Ha ha! She made Andy give me my book back, and told them to leave me alone; that if they bothered me one more time, she'd tell on them to their parents.

They were smart enough not to argue. Instead, they took their smoothies from Annaleigh, and together they all walked off. Annaleigh looked really guilty and sad when I glanced at her. I wouldn't know why, she's never done anything to me.

When they left, Jo asked me if I was okay. I was, honestly, but she was really worried about me. I've been in worse fights. Like that one time when I had to do a TV commercial in order to gain entry into the Palm Woods school. I tackled down a boy while in the waiting room because he made fun of my mom and I.

I would've tackled down Andy and Annie by now as well, if it weren't for the fact that fighting would get me kicked out of school…I'd have to get a private tutor, but we didn't have enough money for one.

Jo admitted that she actually didn't see anything. Annaleigh was the one who saw what had happened; she was by the snack stand, and heard everything. The park was fairly empty today, but Jo happened to be on a bench a little ways away from the snack stand, and Annaleigh ran over to get her help.

That sort of surprised me. Annaleigh doesn't usually talk to strangers. It took me days to hear one word out of her when I first moved to LA. Jo said that she lied about seeing the fight because she knew that if she ratted Annaleigh out, her "friends" would probably get really mad at her. She also said she didn't see why Annaleigh would even be friends with those two bullies. I agreed on both parts.

I also complained about my borrowed book—Logan won't like the fact that his copy of _The Economy and YOU!_ got dirty and stained with mud. Jo said not to worry…all we have to do is tell Logan what had happened, and he'd forgive me.

I drew the line there. Nope. Nuh-uh. I appreciated Jo for helping me and all, but she couldn't tell Logan what happened. Because Logan would tell Kendall, and Kendall would get super mad at the Jennifer's siblings, and he'd probably start worrying about me 24/7, and it'd get to the point where he couldn't concentrate while singing his stupid songs for Gustavo. If he couldn't concentrate while singing, he'd sing horribly, and if he sang horribly, he'd be kicked out of the band! They'd probably replace him with Wayne Wayne and send us home! Or even worse—they'd outsource and bring in some mean British boy and replace him with that!

Jo said that I was being irrational, but no, I'm wasn't! And I'm not! I don't want Kendall to be worrying about me all the time. I'm ten; I can stick up for myself, even if I am up against older kids.

I eventually got Jo to promise me that she wouldn't tell my mom, Kendall, or Logan about what had happened. But she got me to promise in return that if things got too bad, I'd tell my teacher about it. I agreed, but I doubt Mrs. Chisdak would care.

When I got back to my apartment(Jo insisted on walking me home, but I went in on my own), I found Logan in there, reading a science book. He saw me, and asked me how I got all dirty, and I said that I tripped into a mud puddle on accident in the park. I showed him his ruined book, and apologized for making it dirty, but he didn't really care. He said he wasn't into economics that much, and I could keep it if I wanted.

Which I did! Or am, I guess. It's on my bookshelf right now(I don't mind the dirt). I need to take a shower, but James is doing one of his famous 3-hour long showers right now. Maybe if he didn't waste so much water, we'd have enough money for a private tutor.

* * *

**Xx**

**Thanks for reading! Write a review if ya like. **


	3. Journals 12-17

Journal #12—February 21st, 2010

[Tucked inside the page is a note that reads:  
"Dear Katie,

Thank you so much for your help this morning! I love my fans—even the crazier ones—but being chased by a horde of screaming girls is not as fun as one might think.

Varisty Vampire 2 starts filming soon, up in Burbank. Feel free to visit set anytime! It's the least I can do for my life saver!

Best wishes, Dak Zevon"]

Okay, I didn't really save Dak Zevon's life, today. Maybe I did, but that was only after mom almost killed him.

There was a horde of girls outside of Rocque Records. We only got inside because Kendall and his friends had passes to show that they were there to work, not to find Dak Zevon. Mom and I were able to get in as well, since we're family.

We found the recording booth Dak was in, but they wouldn't let me in. We tried to find ways on getting inside for what seemed like hours, but nothing worked!

Eventually, I was about to call it quits, but my mom went insane-o. She rallied up all of the fangirls from outside, and had them barge into the building like crazy animals!

I was able to get Dak out of the recording room before the girls caught him, though. We traveled through the air vents, and ended up in the same room as my brother and his band! It was pretty awesome! Really awesome!

...until I accidentally made the other fangirls trample the band to the ground, thus causing them multiple wounds and a lot of pain.

But, on the plus side, Dak gave me a signed life-sized poster of himself!

And...their bruises aren't that bad, honestly! They're faking some of it to get sympathy from some of the girls at the pool. None of their bones are broken; I don't know where they got those fake casts from.

But I still feel bad...

* * *

Journal #13-February 25th, 2010

I haven't been able to concentrate in school. I still feel bad for causing my brother and his friends injuries, even if it was on accident. They still had bandages on(they took off those fake casts, though), and they still hurt! But they couldn't take pain medicine because pain medicine makes you sleepy, and they have to be wide awake for work.

Stupid Gustavo! Would it kill him to give them a few days off?

I got into trouble with the teacher for not paying attention, and had to stay inside for lunch again.

I want to do something for the boys...I've already apologized to them, but I don't think that was enough. I feel really guilty!

Guess I'll try to think of something nice to do.

Hey, James acted weird today. He walked me down to my classroom. It doesn't seem like much, but no one, not even Kendall walks me to class. I dunno; James is weird, I guess.[There's a small drawing of James with the label "Weird" underneath it]

I didn't see him after school, though I usually don't. He and the other boys tend to go straight to Rocque Records after school is over, and they don't come back until the evening. They work _all the time_, it's insane. Isn't there some sort of child labor law? They're not "children", but they're definitely not adults.

When they did get home, James asked me how school was...which was really strange...he usually ignores me unless he needs something from me, like money.

* * *

Journal #14-March 1st, 2010  
[Tucked inside the page is another piece of paper. The front is filled with sketches and doodles, while the back has two hand-written notes on it:

"What Mrs. Chisdik did was unfair, and Annie is just rude! You're an amazing artist!~Kyle"  
"Katie, I'm so sorry for how rude Annie was to you. You draw really well, way better than her...-Annaleigh"]

James keeps walking me to my classroom. His friends and I questioned him on why he's doing that, but he wouldn't answer. I keep telling him that I didn't need someone to walk me to class, but he refuses to listen to me.

I'm pretty sure Annie has a crush on James, because she always compliments him on his 'fashion sense' when he takes me to class, and whenever he's at the Palm Woods, she follows him around and tries to get him to talk to her. It's really amusing; James completely ignores her!

Well, not completely. He's never outright mean to her, but back in Minnesota, a lot of girls around my age had crushes on him, and he'd milk it for all it's worth. Sometime's he'd do things like saying "Wow, I could really go for a smoothie right now" just so he could get a free drink out of one of those love-strucked girls. I'd think he'd do the same to Annie, but apparently not. Whenever she comes up to him, he'd just say 'Hi' or 'Hello, there.' before walking off.

The boys are still bandaged up from what happened with Dak Zevon's fangirls, but they're getting better. I decided to make a Get Well Soon card for them. I didn't have any money to buy them presents for what I did to them, and Kendall always seemed to like the cards I made for his birthdays back home, so I bet his friends would like them as well.

Well, I made a mistake of drawing in class today. I already completed and fully understood the worksheets we had to do in school, so I thought it'd be alright if I took out a piece of paper and practiced drawing for the Get Well Soon card I was going to make for Kendall and his friends. I thought that as long as my teacher didn't catch me, I'd be alright.

When I got up to sharpen my pencil, though, Annie(whose assigned seat is right next to me...boo) took my drawing off my desk and hid it in her notebook. I saw her take it, but when I demanded it back, she told Mrs. Chisdak that I was trying to steal from her! It was a horrible lie-I had signed my name at the bottom of the paper! And "Katie Knight" looks nothing like "Annie Woods" when signed.

Of course, Mrs. Chisdak saw this as another opportunity to wrongly punish me for something I didn't do. I had to stay after school for detention again. She keeps telling mom that I'm "rude and inconsiderate" to my classmates, which isn't true at all. Mom believes her, though, and that's probably why she's always pushing me to be nice all the time. I'm pretty nice, I think!

During lunch, Annie had brought my drawing to the Palm Woods park. Apparently she and Andy were mocking what I drew or something, I'm not sure. Kyle had actually snatched it out of her hands, telling her to leave me alone! I was surprised that she didn't tell on him to the teacher like she did to me. Kyle waited for detention to be over so he could give it back to me. That was so sweet!

When I finally got back home, I made an actual Get Well Soon card for the boys. I gave it to them when they came home, and loved it. Logan told me that they'll be 100% healed in a few days. I guess I made that card at just the right time, then!

* * *

Journal #15-March 6th, 2010

The guys actually got a break off of work today. I don't understand why Gustavo waited until they were fully healed before giving them the day off, but he's an adult. Adults don't usually make sense.

You know who also makes no sense? Teenagers.

Kendall spent half the day chasing Jo around, despite the fact that she already had a boyfriend. Or so he thought! I had listened in on Jo's phone call to home and found out that she didn't actually have a boyfriend. So Kendall spent the rest of the day trying to get her to reveal the truth to him...which she did, eventually. They got really mad at each other, but that didn't stop them from asking each other out immediately afterwards. I don't understand this "teenage love" thing.

Oh, Carlos's dad came to visit! He's staying with us for a few days. He's sleeping on the couch, but he's such a loud snorer that it's driving me crazy. I don't know him that well, but I guess he's nice enough. He gave us all matching black helmets and fake guns as gifts. The guns looked _really_ realistic. Mom threw them away immediately.

* * *

Journal #16-March 10th, 2010

James is still walking me to my classroom for some reason. Carlos usually follows him as well, but I don't actually think he knows why James insists on walking me to class. I don't understand it

I also don't understand why Annie has a huge crush on him. It's actually pretty funny, she's always trying to talk to him or invite him to places. I'm pretty sure James doesn't even like brunettes. Or middle schoolers, for that matter.

I also complained to mom about Mr. Garcia's snoring, and today she brought home noise-cancellation headphones! Yay! Now I can finally sleep in peace.

Mom and Mr. Garcia keep arguing about the fake guns. He didn't think it was right for her to throw them out, since they were just toys. But she didn't want any guns "fake or otherwise" within the apartment. Me, personally, I didn't really care either way. I don't think the boys cared much for the toy guns as well, despite the fact that they all love toys. Well, James and Carlos love toys, anyways. They all prefer videogame guns over toy ones, though.

Carlos spent the day with his dad, Logan spent the day hiding from Camille, so that just left James and Kendall. I think James was helping Kendall on his future date with Jo, I'm not exactly sure. Mom won't let us date until we're 16, so Jo's his first date. James has been dating girls ever since the 4th grade when Logan wrote that five-page paper on why cooties didn't exist...I guess Kendall could use some dating help.

* * *

Journal #17-March 12th, 2010

Mr. Garcia left. Carlos got sad for awhile, but we had corn dogs for lunch and now he's all better. I still don't like corn dogs, hot dogs are more my thing. It was just me, mom, Logan, and Carlos at lunch, though. Kendall went off to have his date with Jo, and James put on a tree hat and followed him. James thinks Kendall's going to make a fool of himself in front of Jo, and he wants to make sure the date turned out perfect for them. I have a feeling he's just gonna mess things up for them.

Later on, I asked Kendall when Logan's birthday was, and I got the funniest answer ever-it's on April Fools' Day! Haha, that's just hilarious. Logan is also apparently the youngest out of those four, everyone else have had their 16th birthdays already. Carlos wants to throw a party at the Palm Woods for him, but then Logan pointed out that his birthday happens after their demo evaluations.

I didn't know what that was at first, but then I remembered. The demo evaluations is where those boys send off some of the songs they've recorded to Griffin and if he likes the songs, we get to stay at the Palm Woods. If he doesn't like the songs, then we have to go home.

I thought it they were supposed to check the demos three months after we've moved in, not two. It wouldn't be three months until after April 5th. Logan told me that they're competing against other bands as well, and they've all been here for longer than three months already, so Griffin wants to get things over with and do the demo evaluations next week instead of next month. Logan says that Griffin wants to hurry up and pick a band so he could start making money.

I'm all for making money, but that just isn't fair! So what if the other bands have been here for three months already, Big Time Rush hasn't! They deserve their three months, just like the others!

I could totally run Rocque Records and the band better than Gustavo or Griffin could. I'd give all the boys breaks, give them days off, and still be able to turn a major profit. Maybe I should try making money at the Palm Woods again. I probably can't do the VIP Area-thing like I did when I first moved here, but I want to do something. I'll have to think about it.

The demo evaluations are sometime next week. They better do it right, because I'm not leaving this 70 degree weather for a stupid snowstorm back in Minnesota.

...Just in case though, I better take up Dak Zevon's offer and visit Varsity Vampire 2 before evaluations day. I'll talk to Kyle about it, because he's in the movie as well. He could probably take me! The thought of possibly meeting Jett Stetson, the actor behind my most favorite werewolf prince character ever, is pretty amazing!

Kendall came back from his date with Jo. James came back as well, and his clothes were all torn and ripped up. Apparently James got a little _too_ close when trying to spy on their date...he accidentally bumped into Jo, and she freaked out enough to throw James into a thorny rose bush. Kendall thought it was amusing, but James didn't think the same. All is well though, 'cuz Jo and Kendall have another date next week! And it's right before the demo evaluations...I hope it won't be their last date.

* * *

**Xx**

**Thanks for reading! Write a review-constructive, non-constructive, whatever. They all make me happy!**

**Logan rounded his age up in Big Time Mansion to say they were all 16. Yep. **


	4. Journals 18-24

Journal #18th-March 15th, 2010

I told Kyle about how Dak Zevon invited me to visit him on the Varsity Vampires 2 set, and he said he could take me later this week! He wanted my number, so we could talk about this later, but I had to tell him that I didn't have a phone yet.

That's really stupid, my brother and his friends all have phones! Why does mom refuse to let me have a phone even though I have my very own laptop AND a TV in my room? I don't really understand her reasoning sometimes. I gave Kyle my apartment's phone number, since his parents would have to talk to my mom about bringing me over on set later this week. Fair enough, I guess.

Kendall and Jo had another date again today. Are they a couple yet? I'm not sure. I'm sort of nervous around Jo because she could tell Kendall at any moment about what happened between me, Annie, and Andy in the Palm Woods Park. It doesn't seem like she's told him yet, but still. I'm cautious.

Also, I find it really weird that Jo looks more related to Kendall than I do...even though mom dyes her hair, she's a natural redhead, with blue eyes. I'm a brunette with brown eyes, and Kendall's a blond with green eyes. I've never really thought about it before, but this doesn't make much sense at all.

When mom was on the phone with Kyle's parents, I went to her bedroom and pulled out an old photo album. There was a picture of Kendall and his dad.

The picture was kinda dull but I could see that he was blond, like Kendall. And he also had green eyes as well.

But, where does that leave me? I don't look like mom at all.

I tried looking at other pictures, but mom called me back into the kitchen. She said that Kyle's mom was going to drive both me and him down to Burbank after school with Wednesday so I can visit the set. Which is pretty cool, I can't wait! I hope Jett Stetson's there.[Drawing of Katie and Jett surrounded by hearts fills up the rest of the page]

* * *

Journal #19-March 17th, 2010

Apparently Gustavo gave the boys a week off since they've already finished recording their demo tracks for Griffin. There was nothing else for them to do than to wait till evaluations day and hope for the best.

So Kendall tagged along with me and Kyle to the Varsity Vampire 2 set!

Kyle's mom is really nice. He and her are both brunettes with hazel eyes, it's uncanny how similar they looked.

Or is it uncanny how I don't look like anyone from _my_ family?

Those thoughts aside, I had a pretty good time on set! Since Kendall was there, Kyle's mom just let us go off on our own while she left and did whatever it was moms do. Kendall being there was actually a problem at first. He'd walk in between me and Kyle, and wouldn't let him talk to me without interrupting him. He acted like Kyle was some evil person trying to kidnap me or something. I was so embarrassed.

But, I had a solution! Kendall has the bladder the size of a pea, so it was only a matter of time before he had to use the bathroom. Kyle and I ditched him, hahaha! We had to spend the rest of the time making sure Kendall didn't find us again, but it wasn't that hard.

I saw Dak Zevon again! He was with his girlfriend, someone named Audrey Stewart. Apparently she's gonna be in some vampire movie that's releasing later this year, playing the role of "Isa Duck". Huh. I think I've heard of the book series its based off of before, but I've never read it. I can't say much about Audrey, she didn't talk much or show much emotion at all. I might watch the movie though, vampires are always pretty cool.

The one sad thing about today(other than the fact that Kendall acted like a complete nuthouse), was that I didn't get to meet Jett Stetson. He had the day off. Kyle introduced me to his girlfriend, though. His girlfriend was the lead girl of the movie, and her real name's Kristy Swan. I guess she was nice, but once I finally met Jett, he and I will fall in love and she'll be dumped in the dust.

Kendall didn't find us again until it was time to go. He was annoyed that we left him, but it's his fault for acting so over-protectively embarrassing today! _  
_

* * *

Journal #20-March 20th, 2010

Good news! Griffin decided to choose Big Time Rush over the other bands!

Bad news! I had to clean toilets and stuff, which was extremely gross.

See, I saw mom packing up our stuff because today's the day Griffin stopped paying for our apartment, and we didn't have enough money to continue living here. I didn't want to leave, so convinced her to get a job at the Palm Woods so we could get that employee discount and stay!

But Bitters hates us for some reason, so he gave Buddha Bob the day off and made mom do disgusting things like unclogging toilets. And mom made me unclog them as well. It was so disgusting. I took a very long shower after that.

In the end though, it was all for nothing since BTR won the evaluation competition(apparently the evaluator was a chimpanzee or something, and they all had to date Griffin's daughter to get on her good side? I don't know.)

Since they won the competition, they're going to start getting paid for their work. Part of their paycheck goes to the apartment and groceries, so that's pretty cool. And I'll never have to unclog another toilet again. When I become rich, I'm going to hire someone to do all the cleaning and cooking for me, because I'm never doing household work when I grow up.

The boys decided to celebrate staying at the Palm Woods by having a pillow fight in the lobby. That's...pretty stupid. Bitters gave them a strike. Apparently if we get three strikes in a year, we get kicked out of the Palm Woods. Nice job, boys.

* * *

Journal #21-March 22, 2010

I hung out with Annaleigh after school today. Apparently Annie and Andy both booked jobs, so I won't be seeing them this week. That's always good news. We were in the park. I suggested we rent out some sports equipment and play ball, but she said she didn't want to mess up her designer dress. Boo. I didn't know 10 year olds could get designer dresses.

She's a bit girly, and is always worried about her hair and clothes. I guess any type of running-around game is a major no for her. She apologized a lot to me for not wanting to play sports, though. Like, _a lot_ a lot. I kept telling her that it was okay and we'd find something else to do, but she just kept on saying she was sorry to me. She acted like I should be mad at her for not liking the same things I did. I'd never be mad over something simple like having different opinions!

I tried to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't. The Jennifers walked by, and I thought that her sister, the blonde Jennifer, would help, but she didn't. She just kept walking. Like seriously, she cut a path through Annaleigh and I and just kept walking!

The curly-haired Jennifer actually stopped for a second, but all she said was something dumb like "Anna, dear, white dresses aren't in this season."

I wanted to smack her for saying that instead of trying to help. But a Jennifer's a Jennifer, I guess.

The last Jennifer just walked on by, ignoring us.

Eventually she calmed down, though. I found out she liked Castle Smashers, so we got our DS's and played that for awhile.

* * *

Journal #22-March 25th, 2010

Carlos bought Logan an early birthday present...a huge octopus for the swimming pool. What a dumb gift. Where did he find an octopus, anyways? Bitters was mad, and gave us a second strike. If we get a third, he'll kick us out. The pool's gonna be closed for the next week, and Carlos got grounded for buying an octopus with his first paycheck he made from the band.

Gustavo and Griffin also redid their contracts, and sent it over to us for approval. I don't think any of the boys read what the changes were, but I did. Because of Carlos's dumb spending, Griffin created some sort of trust fund for the boys to prevent them from wasting their money. The boys are only going to be paid a fraction of what they've actually earned, the rest is being locked away in the bank until they turn 21.

Oh, and if their future album sells enough copies, they all get alpaca's. Contract reading is fun.

Carlos is laying in the middle of the floor because he's really sad that his gift didn't work out. He's been there for the past 5 hours.

* * *

Journal #23-March 28th, 2010

Mom surprised me with a trip to San Diego today. I didn't really want to go, but she wanted us to have some sort of "Mother Daughter Bonding" trip type thing, so I went. Not like I had any choice in the matter, though.

I think the boys threw a party while we were gone. James and Carlos keep referring to themselves as the "Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood", and Logan's clothes, wallet, and phone are wet for some reason.

Anyways, San Diego was okay, I guess. We went to the zoo, and a couple of museums.

The part that made this trip interesting was that, on the way home, she told me that today was dad's birthday. I didn't know that. Mom said that Kendall probably didn't know either, or at least he didn't remember when his dad's birthday was since he died when he was young.

That conversation made me remember the picture I saw in mom's room. Kendall got his looks from his dad, but where did I get mine from?

I decided not to ask mom about it right now, though. I'll save it for another day.

* * *

Journal #24-March 30th, 2010

I made 500 bucks today! Haha, having money is just so much fun!

I did it by being James's manager. He wanted to be a model, so I took him to the finest modeling agency in Hollywood...and he blew it. I don't know what happened...he took one look at the other models and freaked out. He also talked to his reflection in the mirror a lot. That was really weird.

I really wanted to give up on him, but I also really wanted my cut of the deal, so I kept at it. I called all of the "Models Wanted" advertisements I could possibly find, and spent most of the day trying to get James to give modelling another chance.

It worked, eventually. The only business willing to hire James was an elbow cream seller. James was really mad that they only wanted pictures of his elbow instead of his entire face. But hey, he made one thousand dollars! Half of it went to me, and the other half went to Gustavo.

All the boys had to get jobs to repay Gustavo for the damages they've created. But they didn't make enough money, so they're going to spend all day tomorrow washing cars. They're going to miss school just to wash cars! I wish I could miss school. Annie and Andy are back, and they kept throwing paper airplanes at me earlier today during class.

The classroom's extremely small so there was really no doubt to who created and threw those paper airplanes. It was really no surprise though that I was the one who got in trouble for what had happened. Mrs. Chisdak the worst teacher ever.

If Mrs. Chisdak were Gustavo or Bitters, I'd get back at her horribleness with no remorse whatsoever. Messing with Gustavo won't get the boys fired, and messing with Bitters won't get us kicked out, mainly because they actually do understand that they are horrible people sometimes and tend to apologize or accept defeat. Mrs. Chisdak though is like, 100% evil. I can't stand her!

That aside, Logan's birthday is in two days. Should I use some of my 500 dollars to buy him something, or should I buy myself something? The whole "buy myself something" idea sounds much more fun. We'll see.

* * *

**Xx**

**If anyone's wondering, the episodes Katie wrote about this time were Demos, Party, and Jobs. We're halfway through season one!**

** I only own copies of seasons 2-4 of the show, so I'm always nervous when writing about an episode because I might remember a detail wrong xD. If there's anything in here against canon, let me know through review or PM! Thank ye kindly.**

**Family's visiting next week for graduation, so the next update will be after school lets out. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Journals 25-33

Journal #25-April 5th, 2010

Well, today's the third month anniversary of when we first moved here. Now that BTR won the demos contest, it seems like we're going to be here for awhile. Kendall told me that they're going to have their first interview soon. Some guy from the internet named Deke's going to interview them for his blog. That's weird, I didn't realize blogs were popular enough to get famous on.

Logan's birthday was on a Thursday, so we couldn't really do much celebrating because of school and them going to work. Also, mom found out about the party they had, so everyone's grounded. Logan still got presents, though! The boys gave him some science kit, and the studio sent him a gift basket. Mom made me buy him something as well, so I got him a giftcard to a coffee shop. Does Logan even drink coffee? I don't know. But it was only 25 bucks, which means I still have 475 dollars all to myself!

Also, an anonymous person sent Logan a gigantic birthday cake! I'm pretty sure Camille did it. It was enough to feed 20 people. The boys ate the entire thing in a day. They spent the entire weekend with stomach aches in their rooms.

* * *

Journal #26-April 6th, 2010

Okay, it was a bad idea giving Logan that coffee shop card. He let Carlos borrow it, and that guy bought 25 bucks worth of expresso. Everyone's hiding in their rooms until he calms down. Carlos has gone crazy. He's cooked 50 cases worth of corn dogs. How did he get so many corn dogs!? He also thinks he's a super hero and is bouncing off the walls, trying to get himself to fly. He's been like this for three hours. Someone send help!

* * *

Journal #27-April 10th, 2010

My friend Kyle's been out all week in school because of that movie he's filming. It really sucks, because Annie and Andy have been ruder than usual. It was like they've been making up for the time they were gone. James also hasn't been walking me to class either, he and the others have been missing school in order to prepare for this interview they're having with Deke. It's really weird, they've all been acting different lately. They've been wearing odd clothes and are practicing answers to questions he might ask. They're being pretty fake. I don't like that. I want this interview to happen already so they can start acting more normal again.

I've also been researching blogs. Apparently the really popular ones can advertise stuff and earn money! Sometimes, if a blog is really popular, a company might send them free things to critique. I love criticizing things. I'm currently making a list of ideas for what kind of blog I should run.

Oh yeah, a new girl moved into the Palm Woods. I usually don't care about new people, but this one's pretty cool. I saw her bring in monster props and caught her setting up hidden cameras when Bitters wasn't looking. It's weird though, usually the boys are all over new girls. But I guess they're too busy being fake right now to even notice a new resident.

* * *

Journal 28th-April 12th, 2010

I was trying to figure out what kind of blog I wanted to run today, but Bitters kept interrupting me with silly games and bets. He couldn't accept the fact that a 10 year old kept beating him. It was annoying, but I ended up gaining a bunch of money from the Palm Woods residents after betting that I could throw a bunch of water balloons at Bitters without getting into trouble.

The boys were excited after they got home because Deke posted a good review of them. They're back to acting like themselves again, thankfully.

Oh! I have a great blog idea. Critiquing music, like Deke! Maybe if my blog gets popular, I can get free CD's. I love free things. What other free things could I get if my blog became popular? Free concert tickets, band merchandise...Yeah, I'm liking the sound of that. Logan knows how to code things, I'll have him make me a webpage. This'll be great!

* * *

Journal 29th-April 16th, 2010

Some weird things have been happening around the Palm Woods for the past few days. Everyone keeps hearing ghostly noises, and furniture moves around on its own. I think I know who's causing this, that girl I saw from before, but I haven't seen her around at all for some reason. Carlos is getting really freaked out about this. He thinks an actual ghost is in the Palm Woods! Logan's being sort of mean about it, calling him "stupid" for believing in ghosts.

Kendall and James bought him a teddy bear, which I find sort of strange, but Carlos really liked it. It even has matching pajamas as he does, and a helmet! James apparently has a freaky knowledge of sewing, and he stitched the pajamas together. Kendall had mom take him to about five Build-a-Bear workshops until he found one that carried miniature black helmets. He actually had to make the bear himself! I bet it was embarrassing for him to be making a toy bear while in a store filled with little girls.

Carlos is sleeping with the teddy bear now, which he named "Cuddles Garcia". Logan didn't make fun of Carlos for having a teddy bear, at least. Though he's still making fun of him for being scared.

Speaking of Logan, he just finished creating a webpage for my blog. It's called "Battle of the Bands", which is a pretty simple name. There's this new band called Vampirah that went against Big Time Rush and lost during the demos battle last month. They just joined Hawk Records, and recently released a song called 'Bitten'. I'm going to talk about how I don't like it.

I love vampires, but that song and that band is such a disgrace! They look like a moody, gothic group, but Bitten is a pop song! That makes no sense!

* * *

Journal 30th-April 18th, 2010

Gustavo moved in with us today. His mansion is flooded, or something.

I need to look for my noise-cancelling headphones from before. He snores even louder than Mr. Garcia!

In other news, Carlos is so terrified of the 'ghosts' going around that he refuses to walk around the Palm Woods by himself. Logan still thinks Carlos is being dumb about this, and keeps bringing up scientific reasoning on why there's no such thing as ghosts.

Yeah, I agree that there's no such thing as ghosts in the Palm Woods, because I know who's doing all of this! That new girl! I haven't seen her at all since I caught her installing those hidden cameras, but it has to be her doing. She needs to calm down on the scariness, because about a dozen people have moved out due to the 'ghost'. I think even Bitters is freaked out by what's going on.

The boys are on a break until Gustavo's mansion gets fixed, and normally I like it when they take breaks. But...seriously...Gustavo is a horrible guest...he replaced the furniture in the living room with bedroom furniture. Seriously?

* * *

Journal 31st-April 21st, 2010

Gustavo's still living with us. I hate this.

Carlos and Logan are spending the night in the Palm Woods lobby. Logan wants to prove to Carlos that ghosts don't exist, but I honestly think they're doing this to get away from Gustavo's loud snoring at night. Really. It's that bad.

James and Kendall are trying their hardest to get rid of Gustavo. I don't know what they're doing, but I hope it works.

My first post on my blog got a response! It was from Hawk Records, actually. They wanted me to take down my scathing review of Vampirah. Ha! As if! I made a few more reviews on other Vampirah songs as well. Their song 'Bleeding Heart' made my ears bleed, and another song of theirs called 'Poisoned Love' seemed like it was written in two days.

But! My blog isn't completely filled with bad reviews. I found Big Time Rush's song 'Any Kind Of Guy' to be extremely average.

Hawk Records posting on my blog made more people visit it out of curiosity, I guess. That's pretty awesome! I need to make more posts soon for people to read.

I can hear Gustavo snoring again. I should get my noise-cancelling headphones back on.

* * *

Journal 32nd-April 22nd, 2010

The boys found that girl behind all of the paranormal activity! Her name's Stephanie, and she's some sort of horror movie director. Apparently she was filming everyone's reactions for an amateur movie she's making. I'm not sure if that's legal, but okay...

She's cool, though. She taught me how to do to the 'furniture moves on its own' trick! It's pretty easy. You just get fishing wire, tie it around the leg of a chair, and then tug! Ha, that's great.

What's also great is that she helped the guys get Gustavo out of the apartment! Stephanie had to apologize to Carlos for scaring him so much, but he immediately forgave her because she's "hot". Wow. He's still going to be sleeping with his teddy bear Cuddles, though. He still really likes it.

I also watched them film a new music video called 'Shot in the Dark'. They mainly filmed it in the lobby, and I feel like no one's going to understand why the music video was filmed using night vision other than the residents in the Palm Woods who lived through being in Stephanie's movie. The song itself was good, though. I'll make a post about that on the blog. The music video won't be released for weeks, so it'll be like a sneak preview when I post about it!

* * *

Journal 33rd-April 25th, 2010

I asked Annaleigh why her name sort of matched Annie and Andy's names, and why the Jennifer's all had the same names. She told me that their moms were all friends with each other and that their names were Ashley, Ashley, and Ashley. Oh. And they all married men with the name Jacob. Double oh. That's...sort of weird...

She also said that her and Annie have the same name. They were both named Annaleigh! And Andy's middle name is Lee, so he'd be "Andy Lee". Yeah, that's really weird.

Annie doesn't like the naming scheme though, so she goes by a nickname. That's actually pretty understandable to me. Having the same name as your friends is weird. What if everyone in Big Time Rush were named Kendall? Haha, that's an interesting thought. They could be called K1, K2, K3, and K4 to avoid confusion.

Kyle came back from filming today. He missed the entire "Stephanie Haunts The Palm Woods" fiasco. Oh wait, James actually made a name for it. He called what happened "Big Time Terror". I guess that's supposed to be some sort pun on the band's name or something? I don't get it.

Everyone in the Palm Woods is weird.

* * *

**Stupid Big Time Tests. I had to go and change a couple of chapters. Originally, I had James's birthday be April 1st, but now it's Logan's birthday instead. Enjoy!**

**Nothing really happened to Katie in April. I'm just saving up till May. Big Time Blogger and Big Time Terror happened this chapter! **


End file.
